Feeling Known
by Short 'n Simple
Summary: Can a previously unknown girl befirend the Gryffindor and pals and help them find true happiness within themselves? Matchmaking and pranks. Chaos ensues. Lord knows what else.
1. A Feeling of Dread

Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own Riona. Joy.

**A/N**: Oh my. I felt like acually starting another story. And, yes, I will try and keep up with this. I've gotten major writers block, and joy, I can't continue. -.-;

_**Feeling Known**_

_**Kathryn Ella/Short 'n Simple**_

**Summary: Can a previously unknown girl befriend the Gryffindors and pals, and help them find true happiness within themselves? Matchmaking and pranks. Chaosity ensues. Lord knows what else.**

_: Chapter One, A feeling of dread. Usual. :_

Riona Jenkins rested her chin in the palm of her hand, and rested her elbow on her knee, siting cross-legged. She sighed and blew a choppy navy blue tuft of hair from her eyes. She scratched her cheek, her nails a black and white checkered pattern.

A feeling of dread raked her body for she knew this was going to be another year of boredom and loneliness. And she knew she would be watching from the sidelines during activities, like the ball, and trips to Hogsmede.

Maybe this year would be different, she might make friends, might even find a gu-

Riona sat up and snorted, amused by her own thoughts.

_Who would want to befriend a metamorphmagus? I mean, a freak who can change her appearance at her slightest whim. Only useful for the others entertainment_. She thought bitterly to herself. At least, thats what she's heard her fellow dorm-mates say.

She blinked ferociously, backing away the tears that threatened. "Emotional freak to boot." She spoke to no one in general. Her usually soft voice cracked, hoarse, as it had gone dry while her tears still threatened.

She could only think of a few people who could tolerate her being for more that five minutes. The one person she would enjoys being mates with would be Hermione Granger, one girl she had met up with on several occasions during her long stays at the library. Not that they had talked, mind you, for Riona was to shy, but she had seen her, reading a muggle novel, or studying, always chewing on the tip of her sugar quills or scolding one of her two best friends.

_Best friends..._ She thought once more.

The train lurched to a sudden stop and began moving again, most sliding doors opening and slamming shut.

Riona let out a small yelp as a green toad jumped into her lap, and her compartment door opened. She hastily stood up on her seat, hitting her head up against the luggage compartments, and let out a scream of pain, falling onto the seat again. As she landed, a book fell from her opened bag above her head and bounced atop her head and onto her lap.

She grunted and rubbed her head, opening one eye staring at a lanky boy, she barely recognized him, but he bore a Gryffindor crest on his robes. He held the toad in his hand, he must've grabbed hold of it in her haste to get it off of her. Riona sighed.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Trevor must've slipped into the compartment when the train stopped."

Riona nodded, "It's is alright, just hit my head a bit, I mean, it's not your fault. Frog just startled me, is all." She looked down at her book, one of her muggle romance novels. Her face flushed as she stared at the cover for a moment, turning it over, before this boy saw it.

"Well, I'm still sorry, Trevor seems to hop off whenever he feels like it.." He smiled lightly, ignoring the blush that was fading.

Riona smiled, and nodded, not sure of what to say.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable, and turned heading for the door.

"Wait.. I.. " She said quietly, glad to have someone talk to her.

He turned and looked at her, and blinked, confused.

"Just... Nevermind..." Riona turned towards the window, watching the castle grow closer, a faint smile adorned her face. She listened to the compartment door close, and let her appearance change once more.

Her hair grew in length, and was now a fire hydrant red color, and her eyes now a piercing silver. Her body shrunk in size, now giving her the petite sized body, evened out in all the right places.

She just stood, and changed into school robes, her Hufflepuff crest hiding under her thick red hair. She sighed, and sat, waiting for the day to end.

-----------------

Neville Longbottom blinked, confused. He stroked Trevors spine with his finger lightly, thinking, but not paying attention. He stumbled and caught himself, entering the compartment beside him. He looked at his friends and classmates, and smiled.

He held Trevor up in the air, "Found the little bugger, hopped into a compartment when I tripped." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry and Ron gave short laugh. "The strangest thing is, the girl whose compartment he hopped into was a bit odd. Don't look at me like that Ron, I didn't do anything to her!" Ron lowered his previously raised eyebrows, and laughed.

"Was she a doll?" Ron asked. Hermione hit his arm, "Ow!"

"Ronald, must you have such a one track mind?"

Neville rolled his eyes as another small argument had begun, and he turned to Harry. "She was so odd. Weirdest appearance I've ever seen." He shook his head.

Harry eyed him, "How so?"

"Blue hair, Harry, who in their right mind has _blue_ hair?"

Harry chortled, "Honestly? I'm not surprised we have someone who is different."

The argument between Ron and Hermione suddenly grew louder. "Seriously, Ronald! Couldn't you have said somthing with a bit more respect! I mean really-"

Ron shook with anger, still not sure what he had done wrong, "All I asked was if she was a doll! Not anything rude, I swear it woman! Your off your rocker! Are you on that... that... thing... What does Ginny call it? Oh, yes, the 'Crimson Tide'? Because I hear it causes you woman to be a bit mood-"

Hermione let out a yowl of rage and smacked him as hard as she could on the chest, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Ron rubbed his chest, "Hey.. That hurt."

Harry and Neville looked toward each other, and began to double over with laughter, but soon silenced.

The compartment door slid open, and a young man stood in the way, two large oafs standing behind him, "Honestly, Weasel, Mudblood, could you two be _any louder?_ I swear it, the whole train is hearing you two's little lover's spat." He grimaced, looking from Hermoine to Ron, and shaking his head, "You two are worse than two gnomes durng mating season, honestly."

Ron's face grew red with either anger, or embarrassment, and he took a warning step towards Malfoy, and Draco sneered at him, regaining normal posture. The two stared at each other for a minute, tension heavy in the air, but Malfoy turned to leave.

"Sorry Weasel, don't have time to fight with the likes of you. I've got an acual girl waiting for me in my compartment..." With that said, Malfoy let the door slide shut with a slam, and a cold laugh.

A moment later, Hermione let out a hiccup, and a sob before running out of the compartment.

"'Mione!" Ron ran out after her, leaving Neville and Harry alone.

The two young men looked at eachother and sat in scilence for a few minutes.

Neville continued with his conversation from earlier, "She was... rather pretty though.." He felt himself flush.

Harry grinned, "Really now?"

Neville nodded, "Yeah, she had the prettiest blue eyes, sharp features-" The train began to lurch. Neville, now beet red, stood abruptly, "That's us, c'mon." He walked out of the compartment briskly, heading for the carriages, looking for that familar face.

Harry just stood, smiling, and walked out of the compartment, taking his time, wondering if Ron found Hermione, and wondering who this girl was that Neville had met. His thoughts soon turned to a redheaded beauty he had given up. He sighed, and remained quiet until the feast.

**A/N**: Oh, yes, please review. I would love you forever. And, no, I'm not thinking of Making this a Neville/OC story, he's just how she meets the Gryffindors, unless.. you want me to let her have a bit of romance too...


	2. Loss of Vigor

Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own Riona. Joy.

_**Feeling Known**_

_**Kathryn Ella/Short 'n Simple**_

**Summary: Can a previously unknown girl befriend the Gryffindors and pals, and help them find true happiness within themselves? Matchmaking and pranks. Chaos ensues. Lord knows what else.**

_: Chapter Two,Loss of Vigor:_

_Harry just stood, smiling, and walked out of the compartment, taking his time, wondering if Ron found Hermione, and wondering who this girl was that Neville had met. His thoughts soon turned to a redheaded beauty he had given up. He sighed, and remained quiet until the feast._

---------------------

A sudden sense of depression grew over the large group of students. The sudden overpowerment of the loss of the headmaster overwhelmed some.

Harry completely lost his vigor, and became sluggish. Hermione almost reduced back to tears, sending Ron into another one of his fits. Ginny looked over at Harry, a few second glance, but enough to tell her she was going to need help with keeping Harry's spirits up this year.

The redhead sighed and quickened her pace, catching up to the Quidditch Captain, laying a hand on his shoulder. The sparks that were sent through her body surprised her, familiar, causing her grip to faulter.

Harry himself shuddered lightly as he felt the ominous sparks shoot through his body, and quickly turned, "Yes," He caught her eye, "Ginny, what's wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes, and scrunched up her face, softening moments later, "I'm.. I just don't want to see you upset, is all..."

Harry smiled, "I'm alright..." He felt his throat dry, and tears tickle the backs of his eyes, "I just...

Ginny blinked, the change in his voice was a dead giveaway, "Oh.. Harry..."

He shook his head, stopping, leaving the other students to pass them. He let his body fall backwards, all his weight against the wall. "I'm.." He shook his head, "Fine..."

Ginny stared at him, and shook her head, stepping towards him, "Tell me.. tell me the truth. I don't want to sit here and watch you suffer."

Harry shook his head, listening to the reoccurring voices, the sound of Albus' voice when he pleaded to Snape. The sounds of his best friends sobbing, the sounds of his teachers. The look of Dumbledore's limp body. He felt his body fall, and his shoulders shake with such force he fell, only to be caught.

Though, it didn't keep him from falling apart.

Ginny sat there, hold his upper body in her lap, his head cradled against her chest. She stroked his hair, murmuring sweet nothings, her voice wavering, and she too, began to cry.

Passer-bys did nothing but stare and keep on, not uttering a word out loud nor taking a moment to ask.

----------------

McGonagall sat quietly, eyeing the crowd from her new spot at the Head's Table. The sorting had ended, as well as the song-- A queer warning of sorts -- and everyone remained silent.

She stood, pushed back the large, eloquently designed chair. She spoke lightly, her old voice weary, but loud.

"Welcome back, students, I know this may seem... Odd, but I will be taking over as Headmisstress. Though I know I will never be able to take Professor Dumbledore's spot completely." She took a breath, stopping herself while she was ahead.

"I would like to inform you that the slight inconvenience on the train this afternoon was nothing to be alarmed of, though we are still not quite sure what happened.

"We are taking safety precautions to another level this year, aurors will be stationed around the castle, protrolling with the prefects and heads. Who I would love to announce happily."

She eyed Hermione Granger and Zacharias Smith. "This years appointed heads are, Hermione Granger-"

Hermione stood and nodded, blushing as her housemates and classmates clapped for her.

"-And Zacharius Smith." McGonagall smiled politely when he stood, and clapped.

"Now, after the feast I would like to speak with the Heads." She waved her right hand and the food appeared instantly, the faces of the students brightening slightly, "Now, eat."

----------------

Riona looked up at Zacharius as he stood, she could care less about the prat. She sneered at him as he sat back down.

_The prat should go burn in hell, he doesn't deserve the Head's spot._ She thought bitterly, not listening to the end of Professor McGonagalls annoucements and was thouroghly surprised when the food appeared, causing her to fall backwards. She swore under her breath as people laughed.

Riona stood making a haste effort to leave the Hall. She pushed open the large doors and stopped, watching carefully.

Here, she witnessed Ginny continuing to hold the sobbing Harry.

The redhehad stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead, her own shoulders shaking. Harry let out a cry of depair and fisted Ginny's robes, she just held him tighter.

Riona felt tears well behind her eyes and she hurried past them, and up the stairs, tripping as she went. She walked quickly towards the Hufflepuff common room where a few idle housemates laid around. She sighed and made her way towards the girls dorms and lay on her bed.

_What is wrong with myself? _She let out a soft breath of air, _I mean... I wonder what happened to Harry, he looked so... upset._ She kept making up possible answers, but soon lolled herself to sleep only to know she would wake in a few hours to watch the stars dissapear and the sun rise.

----------------

Ron exited the feast early, in search of his best friend, whom he had not seen since he had chased after Hermione. _"What fun that was." _Ron thought sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

He bade farewell to the Head Girl and opened the large doors, staring at the sight in front of him. Ron strode toward his upset friend and baby sister.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up, her eyes red, "Ron... he's so upset."

Ron looked towards Harry and took a deep breath.

"Help me carry him, Ron, take him to the common room to rest." She tried to move from under him, but no luck, Harry had fallen asleep, his body exhausted.

Ron sighed and picked Harry up, and walked towards the stairs. "Go get something to eat, Gin, you must be hungry."

"But-"

"He'll be fine."

Ginny shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Fine, but I want to see him when I come back."

Ron just nodded and proceded up to the seventh floor and muttered the password to the Fat Lady, laying Harry down on the common room couch.

He sat in an arm chair, ignoring the murmurs coming form his housemates, and stared into the fire, his thoughts of Hermione and Harry filling his mind.


	3. Help Me Make Them Happier

Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own Riona. Joy.

_**Feeling Known**_

_**Kathryn Ella/Short 'n Simple**_

**Summary: Can a previously unknown girl befriend the Gryffindors and pals, and help them find true happiness within themselves? Matchmaking and pranks. Chaos ensues. Lord knows what else.**

_: Chapter Three:_

_Ron just nodded and proceded up to the seventh floor and muttered the password to the Fat Lady, laying Harry down on the common room couch._

_He sat in an arm chair, ignoring the murmurs coming form his housemates, and stared into the fire, his thoughts of Hermione and Harry filling his mind._

-------------------------

Hermione took a step out of the Head's portrait hole, taking look back into the beautifully furnished room, and sighed lightly. She pulled her hair back, holding the hair tie in her mouth and finally tied it back.

Hermione shook her head. She hadn't seen Ginny at all since the train ride. Where had she run off too? Now that she dwelled on the thought, she hadn't seen Harry either. She blinekd a few times, muttering the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor common room.

Ron looked up, his sapphire eyes taking her in. She didn't notice.

Hermione spoke lightly, making her way towards him, sitting on the loveseat beside his arm chair, "Have you seen Ginny? Or Harry? I haven't seen them since the train ride..." She shook the taunts Malfoy had spat from her head, and caught his gaze.

Ron got up and shuffled over to her, and sat beside her. And lay a hand on her shoulder, small chills ran up her spine, she closed her eyes and opened them. Ron moved his hand, his face tinged red, "The thing is..." He shifted his weight from one side of his leg to the other, not sure how to explain "Hermione, Harry broke down... he was crying.

"Ginny was comforting him... they missed dinner."

Hermione bit her lip, "Where are they now..?"

"Harrys resting... Gin's at dinner."

Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder, and blinked back tears, "I hope he'll be okay..."

Ron stroked her hair, and nodded.

He savored the way she felt laying against him, and mentally sighed. _This is all that's going to happen between us... _He sighed.

Unbeknownst to Ron, Hermione was thinking the same thing.

Oh, how blind love works.

-----------------

Ginny spooned the food around on her plate. The mashed potatoes, corn and pudding all mixed together.

She grimaced and pushed her plate away, laying her head on the edge of the table, gripping the bench beneath her tightly. Her knuckles turned white.

Ginny abruptly stood, and walked quickly towards the Gryffindor boy's dorms. She longed to see Harry once more. She wanted to comfort him any way she could.

-----------------

Harry rolled over. The darkness filled the room, the only light being the strip of light from under the door. Commotion could be heard, but his head throbbed painfully.

He lay flat against his stomache, pulling the pillow to his face, breathing heavily.

The door creaked open, and teh weight of another made his mattress sink depper into the bed frame, and Harry felt a hand on his bear back. He turned over again, he reached blindly for his glasses, found them and put them on.

"Ginny..?" He recognized the small bodily outline.

She nodded, her eyes still red and puffy, but now unseen. "MmmHmm..."

"Wha..." He held his head, "What are doing up here?"

She shifted, "I was worried..."

He sat up, "You don't need to be, I'm fine."

"I..." She didn't have anything to say.

Harry shook his head, "Ginny," He savored her name, rolling it around on his tounge. He still wished to be with her, he was afraid he'd loose all sense if she was still here, in the dark, with him only half clothed. "I.. I don't want to hurt you again."

She stood, "Is that so? Then I'd like you to know that your hurting me now, trying to protect me from everything evil and bad. Honsetly, Harry, if you were to..." She took a breath, "Die.. It'd hurt me more to know you died with out all of my love..."

Harry shook his head, and laid back down.

Ginny sighed and turned to leave, "Dwell on it, Harry, please?"

He grunted, his head swimming.

The door closed and he pulled the pillow against his face, and he yelled as loud as he could into it. Frustrated.

-------------------

Riona down to the lake. She sighed, "Drama, Drama, Drama..." She shook her head. "Seems like we're in one of those television high school dramas muggles watch..."

Riona smiled and shook her head, "I bet they don't even relieze how good they have it, or how lucky they are to have love. Even if it is blind." She smiled and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, deep in thought, she didn't even relieze someone was standin behind her.

Neville reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

Riona jumped and turned, blinked, and reached up to touch her hair. Apparently her appearance had changed back. Choppy navy blue hair, you know, the look from the train. "Uhm," she felt her cheek heat up. "Yes?"

Neville blinked and with-drew his hand, "Sorry, but I..." He narrowed his eyes, "I was wondering... I was wondering if you could help me."

Riona looked shocked, "With..." She blinked a few times, "With what?"

"I want you to help me make my friends happier."


	4. An Introduction of Sorts

Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own Riona. Joy.

**__**

Feeling Known

Kathryn Ella/Short 'n Simple

Summary: Can a previously unknown girl befriend the Gryffindors and pals, and help them find true happiness within themselves? Matchmaking and pranks. Chaos ensues. Lord knows what else.

: Chapter Four- AnInroduction of Sorts.:

Neville blinked and with-drew his hand, "Sorry, but I..." He narrowed his eyes, "I was wondering... I was wondering if you could help me."

Riona looked shocked, "With..." She blinked a few times, "With what?"

"I want you to help me make my friends happier."

-------

Riona blinked, "I..." She was at a loss of words. She barely knew this boy, let alone about his friends. Sure, she knew who they were, but... nothing personal about them.

Neville fidgeted, and shifted his weight, "I'm.. uhh.. sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I'll go if you really want me too." Feeling embarrassed out of his wits, Neville turned his body away from her, taking a step forward.

"No!" Riona shook her head, "I mean sorry... It's just... I feel like I need to get to know you better before I jump into your personal lives..." Neville turned and looked Riona in the eye, "And, I can assure you, you don't know anything about me. Besides... I don't even really think I would be much of help, with the luck I have." She sighed.

Neville blinked, "I.. I guess your right. I don't know what came over me I guess... You just seem like the type of person who would help someone like me."

"And someone like me being who?" Riona didn't even understand her own question, "I mean.. never mind." She shook her head, "I would love to help, but, first we have to do something we forgot." She placed her hand out in front of her.

Neville looked down at her hand for a moment, before realitization hit him, and her laughed, "Right." He took her hand, "Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"Riona, Riona Jenkins." Their hands parted, and Neville looked at her surprised.

"Your the.. the.. uhh.. Metamorphangus in Hufflepuff?" He tried pronouncing the word.

Riona flushed, embarrassed, "It's _metamorphmagus,_ and yes, now that you've figured it out, make fun of me, like everyone else does."

Neville shook his head, "No! No.. That's not how.. I mean... Sorry. It's just.. I feel rather stupid not realizing it earlier." She gave him a questioning look, "I mean, your hair should have given it away."

Riona turned her body away from him, pulling her knees to her chest, still embarrassed. Her hair tumbled to the ground, a dark, ebony color, her eyes a soft hazel.

Neville groaned, he was really never one with the ladies. "You remind me a lot of my friend Tonks, shes a meta.. meta.. She's just like you, except older. You act a bit like her you know."

"Really?" She smiled lightly, and turned.

Neville smiled and took in her quick appearance change, "I.. uh..." A set of footsteps could be heard coming towards them and Neville's name being called.

"Neville! Hurry up! You promised me a game of Wizards Chess after dinner." Ron shook his head, and crouched down, breathing. He had looked everywhere for him. He wouldn't have really cared much to play, in all honesty, but he just wanted something to take his mind off of Harry and Ginny... He sighed.

"Oi!" Neville shook his head, "Forgot, mate, sorry."

Riona blushed and stood, her face downcast, "I'll.. uhh.. see you later Neville, we can continue another time..." She hurried passed the red head and her new friend.

As she walked away Ron smirked, and looked at Neville, who flushed. "Ron, you bastard, it wasn't anything like that.."

Ron shook his head, "Go figure."


End file.
